


50 Kisses/Bites Challenge

by KanraChrome



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Established Relationship, Ethan has PTSD, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Multi, Paternal Instinct, Routine, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraChrome/pseuds/KanraChrome
Summary: Un Challenge pour le jeu The Arcana à l'origine et réadapté pour Moonlight Lovers. 50 moments volés dans la vie des personnages.
Relationships: Beliath (Moonlight Lovers)/Eloïse (Moonlight Lovers), Beliath (Moonlight Lovers)/Ethan (Moonlight Lovers), Beliath (Moonlight Lovers)/Vladimir (Moonlight Lovers), Raphael (Moonlight Lovers)/ Ethan (Moonlight Lovers)
Kudos: 7





	1. Bonjour

Chacun des 6 vampires avait sa routine parfaitement huilée le matin, exécutée sans un bruit ni une parole pour les autres sauf quand il se croisaient à la sortie de la salle de bain. Un bonjour qu’Ivan avait toujours du mal à prononcer, se touchant les cheveux à chaque fois qu’il le disait en pleine nuit comme si il manquait quelque chose à sa routine. Si Raphaël et Vladimir lui avaient posé la question par curiosité, il avait été incapable de répondre sans avoir les larmes aux yeux, la voix serrée et le désir irrépressible de s’enfouir dans sa cape et ne jamais en ressortir. Ils avaient fini par abandonner, c’était peut-être mieux ainsi. 

La sensation était encore pire quand il croisait Ethan et Béliath quand ils rentraient après avoir fait la fête ou le mur. Si Béliath avait la gentillesse de lui offrir un sourire, il développait une allergie à Ethan et sa manie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en passant à côté de lui sans le considérer une seule seconde, continuant à parler à Béliath comme si il avait écarté un simple rideau. Ils n’étaient pas proches. Ethan avait surtout trop bu et était en roue libre totale oui, vu comment il le traitait le reste du temps. Même si, quand il arrivait à être honnête avec lui-même, c’était la chose la plus proche de ce qui lui manquait dans sa routine. 

Il se détestait à nouveau d’avoir fait ce cauchemar. Ses cris étouffés avaient attiré Raphaël et Vladimir et leurs visages soucieux était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, encore tremblant sous sa cape et sa couverture, suant de peur et de chaleur, manquant de suffoquer entre les murs de sa chambre mais le soleil était encore trop haut. Aaron arriva peu après pour s’agenouiller à côté de son lit et frotter son bras pour le réconforter. Il entendait à peine les deux autres que la voix d’Aaron s’élevait pour lui chuchoter de quoi le calmer, le plus âgé sachant exactement quoi lui dire à quel moment. Ivan se détendait lentement mais sûrement, finissant par se tourner face à Aaron pour lui parler de tout ce qu’il ressentait comme d’habitude, et comme d’habitude il ne reçut qu’un sourire chaleureux et de vieilles histoires embarrassantes pour le faire rire. Ainsi qu’un baiser doux dans les cheveux. 

Son père lui manqua soudain encore plus que d’habitude. Il pleurait sans retenue en se recroquevillant à nouveau mais Aaron resta à ses côtés malgré la fatigue et la morsure du soleil qui perçait de derrière les rideaux qu’il avait entrouverts dans sa panique nocturne. Il finit par se rendormir, épuisé, une main réconfortante frottant son avant-bras. En se réveillant en pleine nuit cette fois, il trouva deux orbes dorés qui le fixaient, plissés de fatigue, ainsi qu’un nouveau baiser déposé dans ses cheveux. 

\- Bonjour Ivan, bien dormi ?

Sa gorge se serra une nouvelle fois alors qu’il lui répondait plus naturellement qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait. Il avait peut-être retrouvé sa routine finalement, si Aaron voulait bien le refaire tous les matins.


	2. Bonne Nuit

Raphaël était connu pour sa gentillesse et sa capacité à apparaître dans le dos des autres pour les surprendre mais surtout pour s'endormir à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit. Pour ceux ayant le sommeil léger malgré leur statut de vampire, il n'était pas rare de l'entendre déambuler dans le couloir avant de se raviser en sentant le jour filtrer par les rideaux, tout comme il était commun de le voir assoupi au coin du feu, son livre en braille menaçant de s'écraser au sol. Parfois, il s'endormait aussi dans son atelier et Béliath, Ethan et Aaron tiraient à la courte paille pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et le cas échéant, le ramener au manoir.

C'était le tour d'Ethan cette fois de porter l’artiste pour le ramener une heure avant le lever du soleil, pestant tout le long du trajet habituellement court sans un poids mort sur son dos et des mèches soyeuses qui lui caressaient le cou, lui donnant une furieuse envie de se gratter pour chasser la sensation de chatouilles loin de lui. Son langage se détériorait au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, regardant anxieusement le ciel qui commençaient à s'éclaircir. Maudit Vladimir et son aversion pour le temps, hors de question qu'il clamse parce qu’il n’avait pas pu jeter un œil à une montre. 

Heureusement pour lui les portes étaient déjà ouvertes et il n'eut qu'à grimper l'escalier en chancelant, écartant la porte de Raphaël d'un coup de pied bien senti en espérant montrer à tous ses colocataires son mécontentement. C'est presque avec soulagement qu'il le déposa sur le lit pour s'en débarrasser en laissant ses jambes pendouiller piteusement et en rabattant sommairement la couette sur lui. Il n'avait que retiré la rapière pour la poser sur son râtelier attitré. Ses épaules craquaient à chaque mouvement pour fermer la fenêtre et fixer les rideaux tant il était tendu, sortant un instant Raphaël du sommeil. 

Peut-être pas assez pour qu'il réalise avec qui il était, attrapant le poignet d'Ethan pour déposer un doux baiser en son creux et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il s’était rendormi comme une masse, laissant le plus jeune interdit, le souffle coupé par l'audace de l'endormi et une rage bouillonnante au fond de lui. Alors qu'il refermait la porte d'un air absent avant de rendre la clé à Vladimir, il pouvait toujours sentir le mouvement des cheveux de Raphaël contre son cou et son poignet le brûlait. Ethan se grattait furieusement en claquant sa porte, pestant intérieurement. Il était pas censé ressentir ça, bordel.


	3. Au Revoir

Ça faisait beaucoup trop mal. Béliath et Éloïse étaient finalement ensembles et avaient emménagés ensembles et ça faisait beaucoup trop mal. Son cœur se déchirait en continu, lui donnant envie de s'ouvrir la poitrine et de l'arracher pour être à jamais tranquille, loin de tout ça, loin de sa routine brisée, loin de tout ce qui lui rappelait que Béliath n'était plus à lui. Il avait perdu son seul repère et la spirale contre laquelle il se battait chaque jour et chaque nuit l'aspirait à nouveau sans plus personne pour le stabiliser.

Il buvait de plus en plus le jour, terrifiant Ivan qui se promenait parfois dans le manoir, une ombre silencieuse si on omettait le bruit de verre qui heurtait parfois un coin de mur ou un meuble. Son regard torve et rougi fixait alors la bouteille d'un air désespéré, comme si elle aussi le trahissait en appelant à l'aide à sa place. Ses cauchemars prirent très vite le relais, heureusement sa manie de dormir sur le ventre permettait d'étouffer suffisamment ses cris pour ne rameuter que Raphaël dans la journée. Bien fait, avec tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir en s'endormant à chaille dans son atelier. 

La douleur se résorbait lentement alors qu'il se jetait à corps perdu dans une nouvelle routine. Elle était toujours là, parfois terriblement vive et parfois inexistante. Il se consolait dans les bras d'autres filles aussi, prêt à tout pour oublier. Une fois, une plus intéressante que les autres lui parla d'un amour déçu dont elle avait fait le deuil. Ses mots résonnaient encore dans son esprit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le manoir, un numéro qu'il ne rappellerait jamais froissé dans la main. Il allait le faire. Il devait le faire. 

L’emménagement dans la chambre de Béliath se fit rapidement grâce aux efforts conjoints des deux amis, la chambre d’Éloïse ne stockant plus que ses meubles. Il n'y avait plus que Béliath et lui désormais, à fixer tout ce blanc teinté de vie qui lui faisait beaucoup trop mal aux yeux. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de larmes qu'il ne possédait plus à force de les laisser couler. Béliath était face à lui maintenant, l'air inquiet. Il devait vraiment faire pitié. Il allait prétexter la fatigue avant de se raviser et de le regarder droit dans les yeux pour l'embrasser aussi violemment que brièvement. 

\- Ethan-  
\- Je sais, c'est juste un adieu à ce qu'on aurait pu être.


	4. Là où ça fait mal

Ivan pestait contre la douleur en s'agitant comme un beau diable, seule la poigne d'Ethan l'empêchant d'aggraver son état. Il avait lamentablement échoué à bien se réceptionner en trébuchant dans la forêt, son poids et sa vitesse ayant eu raison de son poignet fermement tenu pendant qu'il guérissait lentement. Seule la colère sourde qu'il ressentait chez son vis à vis l'empêchait de gémir de douleur, presque sûr qu'Ethan mettrait à exécution sa menace de lui trancher le bras au moindre bruit.

Le plus jeune ne put retenir un cri quand Ethan le saisit plus fort subitement, replaçant les os sans anesthésie ni compassion afin qu'ils se réparent bien entre eux. Il voyait flou à cause des larmes, le choc, la douleur, la fatigue et la peur ayant raison de ses nerfs un par un. Un soupir excédé brisa sa concentration sur le livre de la table du petit salon qu'Ethan lisait avant de devoir s'occuper de lui, suivi d’une soudaine sensation humide contre son poignet, suivie d'une vague de froid. Un long frisson le parcourut. Soudain, il n'avait plus mal et son poignet était libre, rouge du sang d’Ethan. Du sang d’Ethan. Aussitôt il se mit à trembler, la blessure plus vive que jamais alors que le sang de l'autre vampire parcourait lentement ses veines, comme le doigt de la mort qui paralysait implacablement la vie sous-marine, lui faisant perdre toute sensation dans son membre.

L’absence de sensation laissa place à une douleur perçante. Ethan l'avait mordu et aspirait son propre sang comme on lui avait conseillé d'aspirer du venin il y a longtemps, son regard en biais ancré au sien pour le fusiller du regard. Ivan arrêta même de respirer sous l'intensité céruléenne, la sensation de froid se résorbant au rythme de la gorge d'Ethan jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste que des traces de crocs et une plaie qui se résorbait. Il hoqueta, le souffle court et le coeur battant la chamade de panique en remerciant les fourmis qui avaient remplacé le froid glacial. Ethan avait repris son livre en se léchant les crocs, un éclat beaucoup trop dangereux dans les yeux. Ivan avait déjà entamé sa fuite en couinant ses remerciements, entendant à peine Ethan gronder que la prochaine fois il le saoulerait à la sangria pour qu'il ait meilleur goût. Pitié, faites qu’il n’y ait jamais de prochaine fois.


	5. Là où ça ne fait pas mal

Vladimir était plus que contrarié suite à l'invasion du manoir par une bande d'étudiants qui, en plus, avaient touchés aux affaires de feu son père. Tout le monde rasait les murs, même Béliath et Raphaël qui rangeaient les affaires pendant qu'Ivan et Ethan finissaient d'effacer toute trace de l'intrusion sur les meubles et au sol. Le Seigneur soit loué, Aaron les avaient poursuivis loin du jardin.

Tout était à nouveau en ordre au millimètre près et les autres commençaient à se détendre, Aaron retirant la boue de ses poils en se laissant caresser la tête par Raphaël alors que Béliath jouait une musique d'ambiance au piano et qu'Ethan et Ivan jouaient aux dés sur la grande table. Tout était à nouveau en ordre, sauf ses pensées. Voir Aaron reprendre sa forme bestiale sous le choc était une chose mais devoir restreindre Ethan et Ivan en même temps avait achevé son faible cœur, tous les scénarios imaginables et leurs conséquences tournant et retournant dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'une truffe humide ne le tire de ses pensées sombres. 

Aaron colla à nouveau sa truffe dans le creux du cou de Vladimir sous le regard amusé des autres avant d'aboyer et de le pousser à côté de Raphaël, posant ensuite sa gueule sur sa cuisse en baillant. Il ne bougerait pas tant que Vladimir ne serait pas calmé lui aussi. Avec un soupir las, celui qui se considérait comme le propriétaire du manoir caressa le dos du loup-garou, apaisé par la sensation sous ses doigts alors que la vie reprenait autour de lui, comme si rien ne s’était passé.


	6. Sur une larme

Éloïse s’enlisait dans la routine du manoir avec délectation mais aussi une crainte sourde qu’elle se plaisait à ignorer en se jetant à corps perdu dans sa nouvelle vie. Plaisanter avec Aaron et faire vérifier ses connaissances historiques, parler littérature et arts avec Vladimir et Raphaël, sortir au Moondance en se chamaillant avec Béliath et Ethan, parler musique et médias avec Ivan quand il se sentait bien. 

Parfois Éloïse voyait même Mélanie de jour, elle étudiait maintenant à Antéros Academy et s’y épanouissait comme jamais, lui rendant visite quand elle n’avait pas son petit boulot au café ou quand elle voulait venir avec elle au Moondance en espérant trouver la perle rare. C’était devenu un sport local d’empêcher Béliath et Ethan de l’approcher sans que ça ne paraisse suspect et les deux garçons s’en amusaient beaucoup trop. Elle aussi, ça lui permettait de se détendre.

Ses journées allaient et venaient jusqu’à ce qu’elle craque, parfois au bout de quelques jours, parfois au bout de quelques mois, alors que Mélanie s’éloignait de plus en plus et qu’elles ne communiquaient plus que par lettres. Le temps passait pour tous ses amis du Moondance, pour ses amis de l’orphelinat, pour les commerçants en ville qui allaient et venaient au gré des reprises et des retraites, … et un jour, elle s’effondra.

Elle devrait être heureuse pourtant. Le faire-part glissa de ses mains au sol, s’ouvrant pour montrer le visage radieux de Mélanie et celui de son mari accompagné d’une petite crevette emmitouflée dans une couverture vert amande qui dormait à poings fermés. Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots et les larmes impossibles à retenir malgré ses mains plaquées sur son visage. Bientôt, Béliath était face à elle, écartant avec précaution la lettre et le faire-part pour s’assurer de son état, ses yeux alertes et paniqués la fixant sans comprendre. Ses hoquets étaient inintelligibles, alors il embrassa avec une tendresse certaine chacune de ses larmes en l’enlaçant, attendant que la crise soit passée. En soit, elle ne passerait jamais, contrairement au temps qui continuait de s’écouler.


	7. Pour le faire taire

Il était de notoriété publique qu’à l’approche de certaines dates, certains vampires du manoir devenaient plus agités que d’autres. Si certains s’isolaient, d’autres recherchaient la présence de leurs pairs pour parler ou juste avoir une présence, le temps que le temps passe et que la vie reprenne son cours. Au milieu d’eux tous se trouvait Ethan, qui cherchait la solitude mais quelqu’un de suffisamment proche pour le soutenir sans pour autant qu’il ne soit présent mais en même temps à l’écoute. Tous avait tenté leur chance de lui apporter un soutien physique ou moral, tous avait rendu la situation pire pour lui. Alors tout le monde le laissait seul dans son coin dès que le soleil de septembre faisait son apparition. 

Tout le monde entendait ses cris étouffés la nuit sans jamais oser entrer. Aaron était le seul à avoir osé et il avait à peine eu le réflexe d’esquiver le couteau cranté qui s’était fiché si fort dans le mur du couloir qu’il l’avait craquelé sur toute la longueur. Depuis, tous le laissaient crier dans son oreiller la nuit comme le jour en se consultant d’un regard soucieux devant sa porte, sans savoir quoi faire ni qui le ferait, ni quand. Raphaël avait bien une idée, mais soit on le prendrait pour un fou, soit on creuserait sa tombe dans le jardin par prévention. Il allait être seul face à la Bête. 

Il avait commencé innocemment en lui disant qu’il pouvait cacher son alcool dans son atelier si il le souhaitait, comme Vladimir n’y allait jamais. La méfiance naturelle du plus jeune se calma aussi vite que sa cache à alcool fut accidentellement découverte quand la canne de Vladimir s’enfonça dans la latte. Ethan était pourtant sûr de l’avoir renforcée comme il fallait. Ses bouteilles cachées ailleurs se retrouvèrent très vite dans l’atelier et de ce fait lui aussi. 

Il buvait beaucoup trop, tout le monde s’accordait à le penser mais n’osait pas lui dire. Chacun d’eux avait son vice caché après tout, au moins ne se mettait-il pas en danger. Si l’odeur révulsait le nez de Raphaël, il se retrouva attiré par de nouveaux parfums, sentant l’amusement d’Ethan alors qu’il lui servait un verre d’un breuvage inconnu et délicatement épicé qui lui réchauffa l’intérieur comme jamais il ne l’avait été. Il se sentait presque vivant. Peut-être qu’il pouvait le comprendre lors de ces rares moments.

La période approchait et Ethan était de plus en plus instable, se parlant parfois seul comme si d’autres que lui et Raphaël étaient présents. Parfois il s’effondrait comme une masse dans un coin, parfois il marmonnait dans une langue incompréhensible. Parfois il s’endormait simplement, la tête au creux des bras et Raphaël pouvait l’approcher pour vérifier si il respirait, retraçant sa mâchoire avec regret. Elle était toujours autant crispée, peu importe le nombre d’années passées. 

Les cauchemars se présentaient tous sur la même période d’une dizaine de jours, début septembre, encore pire si le soleil n’était pas masqué. Si il mettait la main sur son pommeau au début quand Ethan se redressait violemment le couteau à la main en criant, il s’était maintenant habitué à l’appeler le plus calmement possible pour lui dire que c’était fini, qu’il n’y avait qu’eux. Parfois Ethan se détendait et laissait tomber son arme au sol, parfois il le lançait avec beaucoup trop de dextérité et il devait parer avec sa rapière. Parfois Ethan se mettait à gémir en continu, un bruit atroce à ses oreilles, dissonant et plein de détresse. 

Le mmmmh gagnait en intensité tant il avait plongé profondément dans son ancienne vie, rien ne pouvait le ramener à part un coup de pommeau à l’arrière de la nuque. Cette fois-ci encore Raphaël avait terriblement mal pour lui, sa détresse lui collant désagréablement à la peau. Alors il se saisit délicatement du visage du plus jeune pour l’embrasser, le gémissement mourant petit à petit alors qu’Ethan se raccrochait à lui avec le désespoir d’un marin pris dans la tourmente. Ils avaient tout leur temps, isolés du manoir dans un silence nouveau qui les soulageait tous les deux. Comme tous les ans.


	8. En secret

Le jardin était le territoire incontesté de Vladimir, seulement traversé sous sa surveillance ou pour s’en occuper les soirs de Lune visible. Aaron était celui qui s’en occupait le plus avec Béliath et celui que l’on y trouvait le plus souvent mais les soirs de Lune cachée, Béliath semblait toujours y rôde, comme si il attendait quelque chose … ou quelqu’un. 

Ethan l’avait remarqué en premier, additionnant très vite deux et deux en voyant les refus répétés de Béliath de sortir au Moondance quand Vladimir pouvait, par pure coïncidence, quitter l’intérieur du manoir pour son précieux jardin. Raphaël était le deuxième à l’avoir remarqué, son ouïe fine une malédiction en ce jour où il arrêta de parcourir son livre des doigts pour se boucher les oreilles en rougissant furieusement. Sa sortie avait été aussi remarquée que remarquable, inquiétait Aaron et Ivan et confortant Ethan dans ses conclusions.

Aaron s’en rendit compte à l’odeur. Chacun d’eux avait une odeur bien précise. Il arrivait que certaines se mélangent à cause de la proximité, comme Ethan et Béliath quand ils se préparaient dans la même salle de bain avant de sortir danser ou l’odeur d’Ivan désormais imprégnée dans la cape de Vladimir mais jamais ils n’avaient senti deux odeurs aussi intimement liée entre les habitants, comme si Béliath et Vladimir s’était frottés l’un à l’autre pour se mélanger- Oh. Aaron fit les gros yeux à Ethan et Raphaël, gagnant une moue confuse et un verre pour trinquer à la santé de leurs camarades et de leur nouvelle relation. 

Ivan s’en rendit compte en dernier, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Aaron voulait l’empêcher d’aller dans le jardin. Il avait quelque chose à demander à Béliath sur la subjugation et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ethan l’encourageait à y aller alors qu’Aaron faisait tout pour qu’il reste avec eux, Raphaël partagé entre les deux camps avant de recommencer à jouer son morceau comme si de rien n’était. Aaron et Ethan se disputaient désormais, le laissant seul juge de la décision à prendre. Il allait demander. 

Il n’aurait pas dû aller demander. Ivan les avait aperçus collés l’un à l’autre, allongés au milieu du sentier à la lueur de la cuisine allumée, la lumière les éclaboussant beaucoup trop pour qu’il ne puisse pas remarquer le moindre détail de Béliath qui mordait Vladimir en grondant de satisfaction, une de ses mains perdue dans les cheveux blonds défaits et l’autre entrelacée à la main dégantée de Vladimir, une marque de morsure visible sur le poignet. Ce dernier supportait le poids de Béliath en gémissant son nom au même rythme qu’il se frottait à lui, sa main libre essayant à tout prix de lui arracher sa chemise.

Ivan resta figé, le rouge lui montant progressivement aux joues alors que ses jambes comme ses yeux refusaient de bouger pour qu’il puisse se détourner de la scène. C’est seulement en croisant le regard enfiévré de Béliath qu’il sembla revenir à la réalité, fuyant après l’avoir vu pencher la tête de Vladimir pour mordre dans son épaule, son regard vert acide fixement ancré au sien comme un défi silencieux d’oser les interrompre. Ivan était de retour dans le salon plus vite qu’il ne l’avait espéré, essoufflé, le visage cramoisi et le regard de Béliath à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Seul le bras d’Ethan autour de ses épaules pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux lui évita de croiser le regard d’un Vladimir échevelé et débraillé qui se pensait discret à monter les escaliers quatre à quatre en traînant son amant derrière lui.


End file.
